The bet
by LE3 101
Summary: Amourshipping. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Serena and Brock pay a visit to the Orange Islands, seeing the views and old gyms that Ash won the badges from, all this adds to a bet from Serena's rival. Who will win Ash over?


A amourshipping fanfiction, hope you enjoy, its my first story like this.

A glimpse of the story:

Ash, Misty, Dawn, Serena and Brock pay a visit to the Orange Islands, seeing the views and other sorts.

Chapter 1, Remember

Ash was at Pallet town at this time, scavenging through his room as he looked for various stuff to take along with him on the journey to the Orange Island, he thought to himself, "Old memories back there"

You see the reason why Ash was going there was because of Serena's and Dawn's argument to him to take a vacation from his gym battles, of course he could say no, reason being they would nag to him so he accepted, though he did want to go back there to see his old rivals, see how stronger they had become, maybe get some battling out of it, well at least he thought that would happen though he doubted that there would be a challenge with his skill he now possessed.

There was yelling downstairs from Ash's room which he could hear was Dawn and Serena, arguing about how they should get there, Ash rolled his eyes at the argument as he pulled open draws and opened his clothing cupboard, gathering a shirt and another hat, he shoved it in his backpack as he grabbed other needed things for the travel.

It was early hours of the morning and Ash just got on his usual jacket, jeans, gloves and cap style he usually wore on his adventures, he opened the door and rushed down the stairs with loud plopping of shoes hitting the staircase, he made his way to the kitchen and saw that everyone was doing their own needed thing, Mr Mime was sweeping in the kitchen and Delia was busy making breakfast. Ash took a seat at the table which Pikachu hopped onto, Ash said to his friend, "Hey buddy, everything alright?" Pikachu nodded at this smiling and the two looked around at what was happening.

Brock had been sorting out the poke food and had finished, he quickly put on apron to help out Delia, "Excuse me, can I help you make food Miss Ketchum?"

She turned to him and thought about it for a second before she smiled and said, "Sure Brock"

Brock suddenly took out a knife and started cutting at fruit at a fast pace much like a chef, Delia was surprised at this pace but carried on none the less and instead prepared the tea kettle.

Minutes later the food was prepared and tea was on the table, Mr Mime was started to sweep in the corridor and was chanting a happy tune.

Delia turned to Brock smiling, "Thanks for helping Brock"

He smiled back and said, "It was my pleasure Miss Ketchum" just then he started making his way to the corridor.

Ash looked puzzled, "Aren't you going to come eat?" Ash shouted out, no response everything was quiet, he turned to his mom, "Where is Brock going?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a lot of grunting and arguing was coming from down the corridor, "You can have her when I'm gone, let me have a chance at sweeping"

Mr Mime held on tight to the broom as there was a tug of war of who sweeps, Ash chuckled at this and shouted out, "Brock, were leaving after this meal, don't you think you should stop for once?"

Brock's teeth was grit as he fought for the broom till he realise this and let go of the broom, a banging of furniture falling could be heard, "Whoops, sorry Mr Mime, I should have told you I was going to let go"

Mr Mime's stared viciously at Brock, "Look I'm sorry Mr Mime" he slowly backed away but Mr Mime grabbed the broom with both hands pointing at brock, Brock panicked at this and made a run back towards the kitchen, Brock yelled, "Help!, Mr Mime is out to get me!"

Loud footsteps become louder as Brock and chased by Mr Mime ran towards the kitchen. Ash was surprised at Mr Mime's temper because of something breaking but thought it was something to be expected.

Brock made hard turn into the wall looking into the kitchen but continued to run in fright, he breathed heavily, Delia got up from her chair and put her arms on her hips, she looked angry because of the running in the house, Brock made dash to hide behind Delia, head poking out, just as that happened Mr Mime entered the run, teeth grit, and made a quick sprint to Brock which was too fast for Brock to see coming and Mr Mime hit the broom on Brocks head, he fell to the floor with a thump, Delia looked down at Brock before turning her attention to Mr Mime, "Why did you have to do that Mr Mime?"

Mr Mime lifted a shard of what seemed to be a vase and bragged "Mime Mime" pushing the shard in front of Delia's face.

She grabbed it and examined it carefully, "No its fine, this vase was bound to break any day"

Mr Mime looked deep into her eyes in case of sarcasm before registering what she said and continued to smile while singing the tune.

Delia looked down at Brock, "You okay?

She asked.

Brock sat up and rubbed his head, still feeling the pain, "Yes Miss Ketchum, thanks"

He slowly got up and sat down, still rubbing his head. Ash took notice of this and felt sorry for the problem that befall right in the house, just then Serena and Dawn entered the kitchen, giggling of what happened, they sat down.

Brock mumbled, "It isn't funny"

Ash shook his head smiling at this, still not believing what happened, even Pikachu was surprised.

Delia set out Pikachu's food and he started to chomp down in no time, smiling.

Ash pet Pikachu before looking back at the food, what was on the table was, rice balls, noodles, cake and bread, he grabbed a slice of bread and took a bite into it, Serena and Dawn were eating the rice balls and Brock was still sulking of the pain.

After food they got their backpacks and set up, Brock packed the poke food and started to walk out, Dawn had walked out at this time to so Ash and Serena were the only ones inside beside Delia and Mr Mime.

Ash made his way to the door when Serena called out to him, "Uh...Ash can I ask you something...its...important"

Ash heard this and turned towards Serena and asked, "What's wrong Serena?"

She looked down blushing, "You...know that time when I won the pokemon performance contest and won my first ribbon?...well what did you think about me"

Ash thought about it before a second before answering, "I thought you were great, you did well, I knew you could do it"

Serena blushed and stuttered, "That's...that's not...not what I meant, I mea-" just then she was cut off by a girls voice shouting, "Hey guys"

Ash looked walked backwards and leaned out of the front door, a orange haired girl came running towards them, she wore red straps over her shoulders on top of her sleeveless shirt. "Hey Misty, how's it going" Ash shouted out.

Misty chuckled, "Not much, happy that you didn't leave yet" she shouted back

Ash was puzzled at this and asked Brock who was watching the whole thing, "What does she mean?"

Serena sighed, "I don't know how to tell him...I don't know if I can" she made her way towards the group, face down in disappointment.

Brock chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda forgot to tell you Misty is coming as well"

Misty had already approached the group at this time, she asked, "There's no problem with that Ash?"

Ash turned to Misty, "Of course not, the more the merrier, let's get going guys"

They nodded in agreement, Delia came out of the house and said, "Bye Ash, have a good time?" She waved at them.

Ash turned back and shouted In enjoyment, "Bye mom!" He waved back at her and turned back to the path, Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and ash smiled. Just then he remembered that he was talking to Serena and that they didn't finish their conversation, he turned to Serena, "Hey Serena what is it that you were going to say earlier?"

Serena was still head down and only realised that Ash was talking to him after a few seconds, "Hm...oh it was nothing...never mind"

Ash found it odd but accepted it and continued to walk.

Serena mumbled to herself, "You just blew your chance again Serena, well done" she sighed and continued to walk.

That's chapter one, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think, it is my first love type story, hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
